


Daisy Chains

by Im_not_a_mouse



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Eric Cartman, Angst, But it's Kenny so it's all good, Character Death, Cussing, Denial, Discussion of Abortion, Good ol fashioned bullying, Heats, Kenny is a godsend, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Butters Stotch, Paranoia, Smut, Teenagers are assholes, i'll add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_mouse/pseuds/Im_not_a_mouse
Summary: Accidents happen. Secrets reveal themselves. Wounds heal.Self indulgent A/B/O fic I've been working on for a couple months





	1. A Husky Brunet walks into a Bedroom

 A brunet sat lazily on his bed, phone in hand, going through his contacts multiple times. He scrolled through his texts over and over with an annoyed sigh. It was a sunny Friday afternoon. And nobody wanted to hang out.

Typical.

 Eric stared at his phone in absolute boredom. He wanted to do something, but his other so called “friends” were of course off doing their own thing.

 Without him.

 If he was at all honest with himself, and he never was, he'd admit it'd be his own fault that his friends don't want to hang out with him. But no, he was awesome to hang out with, they were just assholes.

 Well except for Butters. He hadn't even read the texts he'd sent, which was so unlike him. Most of the time he was at his beck and call, willing to go through pretty much anything, his perfect little bootlicker waiting for him hand and foot. It was that way for years and he was surprised he hadn't gotten smart and stopped like everyone else.

 If Eric didn't know any better he'd say the blond had a little gay crush on him. Especially after Butters was revealed to be an Omega. Of course he'd flock to such an amazing Alpha like himself. It seemed even more apparent after the fact and he had to admit, he loved having him by his side always there to do his bidding. But here he was, alone without his favourite lacky.

 Well, he wouldn't stand for it. Dialing Butters' number, he held the phone up to his ear, listening to the tone over and over until the robotic voice chimed in to inform-

_The number you are trying to reach is unable, to record a message, wait for the tone-_

 He didn't bother leaving a message, he'd get to Butters sooner of later. He called back over and over, growing more and more frustrated before tossing the device across the bed. Why wasn't he picking up? But it wasn't like he couldn't go over to his house and see what was up.

 So he did just that, grabbing his shoes and stomping his way next door. It's not like he cared if the blond didn't want him there. He down right jogged over, climbing the steps up to Butter's room.

 “Butters I've called you for the past ten minutes what the fuck-” he was stopped mid sentence as he opened the blonde’s bedroom door, releasing a wave of powerfully sweet scent. Smelled oddly familiar to vanilla and sugar. More specifically it smelled like a unicorn puking cupcakes in here.

Scrunching up his nose he entered the room to find who he was looking for tangled in a mess of blankets and sheets on the bed, panting softly. Of course.

 He didn't seem to notice his guest until Eric cleared his throat.  

 “Eric…?” his voice crackled. “Whu… what are you doin’ here…?”

 “You haven't been answering my texts, I figured you were just ignoring me,” he scowled annoyed.

  “S-sorry… I don't really feel too well…” he smiles with hints of fatigue. “I-I’m not really sure what's wrong… I think I might be sick….”

 “You’re not sick, you're in heat dumbass,” he scoffed, sitting down on the bed. It was so obvious, he didn't get why Butters didn't know.  

 “Heat…?” he seemed to process that slowly. “I don't really know…. what …”

 Eric sighs. “It's when your body basically wants you to fuck and shit, it's ‘normal,’” he added air quotes. “It should go away in like a week,” He silently cursed. It fucking sucked. He wasn't going to have his minion for a whole week.

 His confused peer looked up at him. “A-a week..?”

 He shrugs. “A week, ten days, 4 days, they said it's different for a lot of omegas,” he brushed the blond hair out of his face. He was warm to the touch, like he had a fever. 

 The blond let out a small frustrated whine before leaning into the caresses like a touch starved puppy. Eric figured he didn't quite know what he was doing, as he let out a small pleased moan. He jerked at the noise. 

 Fuck this. He almost forgot how horny heats make them, soon the smaller would practically be humping his leg and he did not want to deal with that shit. Except… that's what alphas were for right? He was basically asking for it… He would be on his knees, begging to be ravished. Eric wondered what his begging would sound like.

 The brunet cleared his throat and pulled away, causing the other to whimper softly.

 “I guess I'll leave you to it…” he coughs once more, standing up from the bed.

 “W-wait!” the blond nearly leaps after him, grabbing his jacket sleeve. “Please don't go!”

 “Yeah, that's not exactly a great idea considering….”

 “Please!" His eyes welled up with desperate tears. "I-it's so hot… I-I don't wanna be all alone…."

 The brunet eyed the door, it'd be so easy just to leave now but as he looked back to those sapphire eyes..

 “Alright fine, I'll keep you company or whatever,” he sat down on the bed, the blond gripping his slightly larger hand and nuzzling it gently, inhaling the scent.

 It'd be fine, he'll wait until the heat makes him fall asleep and he'll leave then. According to what he learned, heats were exhausting, so it shouldn't take long. The smell wasn't even that strong, he could hardly tell it was there now. It almost smelled pleasant now.

 As expected, Butters lied back down in the nest though he clutched Eric's hand like it was his only lifeline.  

 “You're so cool…. Feels nice…” the blond sighed softly cradling his hand. It made sense, the poor kid was burning up.

 Speaking of, after the blankets were tossed around he noticed the blond wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of pajama shorts. He got a good look at the smaller's chest, heaving up and down with every hot breath. He was on the lithe side Eric noticed, a little feminine too. He was pale, shimmering from the beads of sweat sprinkled his skin.

 The brunet caught himself staring before the other did, somewhat thankful that didn't happen. He wasn't a homo. The blond just looked like a girl.  

 “So uh… where are your parents?” He asked. “Shouldn't they be helping you with this?”

 The blond shook his head “Dad's on a trip and Mom's downstairs… she doesn't like dealin' with my issues….” his face reflected a disappointed pained look before slowly shaking it off.

 “That's kinda shitty of them,” Eric lies down on the bed next to him to attempt to get comfortable. “Shouldn't have they told you about all this business so I wouldn't have to deal with this?”

 “Nah… th-they never tell me nothin’ anyways…” Butters kept his eyes shut, still holding onto his hand tightly. His quickened breathing was slowing, maybe soon he can get some sleep finally. And then Eric would get out of there and back home to watch TV or something. Maybe try to not think about this.

 His resting face was soft, Eric noticed. Almost delicate, wisps of blond hair messily framed his features. That which included the faded vertical scar over his left eye and left a gap in his eyebrow. It was still there, he noticed, still very visible from where the wound had been. But for some reason it only made him look better. Maybe rugged? Worn? He couldn't find the right word.

 Wow he was really pretty. Like, prettier than any of the girls from school. The girls were all harsh, like what he'd imagine a bitch aunt would look. Butters was sweet and innocent, like a lamb. Eric was left to wonder if those slightly parted lips were as soft as they looked, what it'd be like..

 Butters pulled the other's hand closer to his face, inhaling softly. “Smells so nice…” he hummed softly, rubbing it along his cheek. Damn it was soft. Did the fag use lotion??

 He wasn't expecting him to gently kiss his hand, lips practically dancing across his palm. Every few kisses, he'd touch the tip of his tongue to the skin. Eric shivered at the sensation, feeling suddenly hot, much too hot. This was a bad idea.


	2. Temptation: The Fall of Mankind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have left when you could
> 
> Warning! Some pretty graphic secks happening in this chapter! Or unless that's what you came for then, HERE! THIS IS WHERE THEY FUCK!

 It was basically torture, Eric decided. Why in hell were heats a thing? They're stupid. He had to leave. Or did he? He was torn between the two. 

 “Butters…” he bit his lip as those blue eyes peeked from behind those gold lashes. “Listen I think that…”

 “Mmn…” The blond's eyes fluttered shut, humming just so sweetly. It pretty much made the decision for him. 

The brunet pulled him in closer as he pressed his lips against the other's. They were so warm, almost searing but hardly stopped him. He moved his arms to the smaller hips, swallowing any noises that came from him as he rolled him over until the blond was right under him. He dipped his toe in the waters, per say, gently prying open the soft lips to taste him further. He tasted sweet.

He noticed Butters trying hard to kiss him back, his inexperience showing vividly as he sloppily kissed.

Eric feeling his pants becoming far too tight, instinctively ground his hips against the other, swallowing all the moans from him as the kiss continued. Everything was on fire by now and every little noise made by the blond seemed to make it hotter.

After what felt like an eternity, but not nearly long enough, he pulled away with an audible pop to witness his work. Butters was left a panting mess, sprawled out on the blankets, legs spread perfectly. His face was a bright red and he looked awfully confused. But more importantly, at his beck and call.

 Was this wrong? It wouldn't count as rape, right? It wasn't like he was in any mood to say no. Whatever, the brunet was far too horny to decide against it and he knew the other was too. 

 “Butters.. I know how to help get the heat over with…” this was still a bad idea. 

 “Y-you do…?” those blue eyes lit up slightly.

 “Yeah.. but you have to do exactly what I say, okay..?” 

The blond nodded.

 “Alright, good,” Eric leaned back down, this time kissing and licking his jaw, slowly working his way down to his collarbone.

 The smaller squirmed slightly, moving his hands to hold on to his back as Eric continued, going from licking to nipping leaving various marks on the pale skin. As he had him distracted there, he snaked his free hand down to the blond's waistband, tugging the shorts down and palming the hard spot there causing the heated blonde to let out a fairly lewd noise.

 “Damn, you really are sensitive, aren't you?” The brunet chucked. The other seemed too preoccupied to answer. Eric swore he could make him make those noise all day if he wanted to, but there was a job to do.

He pulled back again, using whatever rational thinking left to plan out what to do. He had enough knowledge from random porn to figure it out.

 “Turn over,” he commanded, gripping the blonde's hips to help. He obliged, flipping over clumsy until his head was rested in the pillows. Eric hesitated slightly before grabbing the hem of the younger's boxers and slowly tugging them down. Wasting nearly no time, he undid the button of his own pants, sliding them off and hastily tossing then aside. 

 “Alright… are you ready..?” He asks, anticipation building quickly. He wasn't sure how much restraint he had left. Butters nods somewhat desperately as he releases a sexually frustrated whine. 

“Okay…” he lines himself up with the blond's entrance, rubbing slightly against it causing a shivered moan. The brunet clouded all his doubts before he plunged inside slowly, inhaling quickly at warm and tight feeling. He jumped slightly at a pained cry that came from the blond.

 “H-hurts-!” He gripped the blankets underneath him as tears rolled off his cheeks. 

“It'll feel good in a second, I promise,” he leaned forward, brushing a tear off the blonde's cheek. Whimpering softly, he nodded as he braced himself again. 

Getting the green light, the brunet started back up, going as slow as he could manage pressing on deeper inside, now watching carefully for any sign the smaller was too pained or uncomfortable. He didn't want to have to stop because Butters was too much of a pussy to take a dick anyways. It was a little bit of a turn off.

He paused once more once he got as deep as he could, looking back at the other who had his eyes shut tight. 

 “How are you doing over there..?”

 “I-I'm.… I'm okay…” he opened an eye to look back. His face was flush and his hooded eyes showed nervousness, but burned with desire, sending a silent message to continue. Fuck that was hot. 

The brunet nodded slightly, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in, relishing in the tight warmth and how damn good it felt. Not even those times he jerked himself off felt that good.

The blond held tightly onto the pillow, still not exactly looking ecstatic to be here. The brunet almost felt offended, like damage to his pride that he isn't able to please his partner correctly. He changed his angle, thrusting harder trying to find the sweet spot in the blond. And after a couple tries, a tense up and a surprised groan was evidence he found it.

 “A-aah!~” he moaned, gripped the pillows tighter and stroking the brunet's ego. “Th-there! Right there! H-harder! Please!” 

 “Hush! Someone might hear!” he hissed in a harsh whisper. Though he'd love to make him scream, the sounds seemed to get him harder, the last thing he wanted was to be found out. 

The blond quickly bit down on his pillow in attempts to mute himself, only muffled noises coming from him as the brunet picked up the pace. As they continued, he released pleased grunts that complimented the small whines and moans. 

Reasonably, it didn't last long, soon those whines grew higher and more desperate as the blond became closer to climax. With a few final thrusts, the larger came in the smaller causing him to get pushed over the edge, tensing weakly before collapsing in the nest of blankets. He sighed thankfully, the fires of his heat finally cooling.

 “Holy shit…” the brunet panted heavily. The haze was slowly lifted as he got the chance to calm down. “That was… better than I expected….” 

 Butters didn't answer, looking closer he seemed to have passed out from the excitement. Eric pulled away, this would be very bad if anyone were to see this here.

 Using a spare blanket, he cleaned off the other from the sticky substance and sweat, balling up the fabric and tossing it under the bed. After getting dressed, he tucked the blond under the covers. He stepped toward the door before something stopped him. He looked back at the sleeping blond, hesitating before placing a quick kiss on his forehead, scooting out of there before it got too suspicious. 

 Shit, he couldn't believe he did that. He literally fucked his best friend while in heat. He never imagined being so… intimate… with him before. 

No matter, it was just hormones. Like Sex Ed said, and what he learned from his mom's magazines, it's just a primal instinct to fuck. Besides, he was technically a girl, that's what omegas are anyways, it wasn't gay. Not like he felt anything for the blond 


	3. The Dust Settles

Butters was back at school by Monday. He seemed back to normal. Nothing was off, from what Eric could see. He spent the whole day doing what he normally did and no one was any the wiser. By the end of the day, Eric had fully relaxed.

“So, feel any better?” he asked Butters after school. The air was chilly as they walked home from the bus stop.

 “I feel alright, a little loopy but nothin’ too bad,” he shifted the backpack on his shoulders at they walked over the wet sidewalk. 

 “You remember anything that happened on Friday?” He cleared his throat, looking at the pavement like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

 “Uh.. I remember you were there…” the blond scratched his cheek. “I don't really remember anythin’ after that, I must’ve fallen asleep,”

Eric let out a silent sigh of relief, he didn't seem to remember their ‘romp’ and he preferred if it was kept that way, must he be called a fag by all the school. But no matter, it would be just another secret he'd keep in the back of his mind. 

“Cool, at least you're not acting like a clingy pussy anymore,” he sneers, putting up his natural facade “I don't know how much of that fagginess I could take,"

 “H-hey, that's not fair! I couldn't do anythin’ about it anyways!” He turned a light pink in embarrassment, crossing his arms. 

Good. Everything was covered, at least for now. Eric stepped onto his porch. “See ya later, fag,” he looked back once before shutting the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Butters had remembered. Lying to Eric seemed easier if it was what he wanted to hear anyway. He climbed up to his bedroom, trying to avoid his father lest he find anything to ground him for, and shut the door to his room

 It was hazy, but he could recall everything from that night. From the sweet touches, to the kiss, to the feeling of satisfaction, he remembered it all.

He wanted to feel more upset about losing his virginity to a hormonal driven night but at least a little bit of him was ecstatic. He had lost his virginity to his crush, willingly too, and it was everything he'd hope it'd be. 

That memory was precious to the blond, even though he didn't speak of it. It was almost like a dream, like he'd wake up at any moment and learn that it was all a figment of his imagination but no, it stood just as vividly as ever. Very vivid. 

The blond found himself lying on his bed with only the memory playing in his head. Those  leading him to snake his small hand down his pants and stroke himself on the thoughts alone.

 "Ah… Eric…." He breathed heavily, imagining the hand on him wasn't his own. He turned over, stroking himself faster remembering what it had felt like being penetrated so roughly. 

The thoughts clouded his vision as he chased climax like imaginary butterflies, until with a muffled shout, he came in his pajama pants. The blond fell back on the bed, feeling too tired to change it now. As the haze lifted, it left him with a weird melancholy feeling. He knew the brunet would never feel the same anyways, but at least he had that one night to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but next chapter is important I swear ^^;


	4. Oops

“Dude, we have to get this project done by when?” Kenny looked up from the page at Butters who was sitting on the floor of his bedroom. 

 “Next Thursday, and we need to have a report done too,” he already had a box of supplies out ready to use. 

 “That's fuckin' stupid,” he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance “Fine fine, let's read a chapter,” 

 Butters brought the book up onto the bed and opened it up to the page as the two huddled to read it. It was slow going, writing notes on the book as they went along. At least the smaller blond was a good study partner, his fear of getting grounded from a bad grade motivated him. History really wasn't Kenny's  strong suit

 Butters adjusted his position and Kenny couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable look on his study partner's face. Be was unsure how to react, but  wanting to get it over with he said nothing. Besides, it wasn't like it was too bad, it'd only take an hour or so to get to a stopping point.

 After a couple chapters of reading, the younger blond seemed to get to his breaking point as he jolted up from the spot. 

 “E-excuse me-!” He blurted quickly before darting out of the room. It left Kenny quite confused, but the orange clad didn't bother with it, reading on without him. 

 However, after 5 minutes and no Butters, he got up to investigate. He didn't want to do all the work by himself, he needed help. 

 Out in the hall, he reached for the bathroom door, knocking twice. 

 “Dude, what are you doing in there?” There was a couple coughs and a gagging sound as a response “Butters..?” He opened the door to see him bowed over the toilet, emptying whatever was in his stomach, being late afternoon was mostly bile. He was a bit sticky with sweat and was huffing roughly from violently throwing up. 

 “Whoa whoa!” He knelt down next to the other blond, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Are you alright man?” 

 He groaned pitifully, nodding before looking up from his spot. 

 “Sorry.. I haven't been feelin’ the best… lately….” Butters shakily stands and leans over the sink, washing his mouth out. Kenny watches as he zombie walks back to the room, mindlessly sitting back on the bed. He looked awful, pale with dark circles under his normally bright eyes. 

The other blond followed, putting his hand on the other's forehead. “No fever…” he carefully scrutinized the boy, asking questions. 

 “Eat anything suspicious?”

 “I-I don't think so…” 

 "Lick anything you're not supposed to?"

 "No…"

 Kenny scratched his head through his hood, he'd gone through so many illnesses he's got them practically memorized by now. Maybe knowing what was ailing him would let him predict how long the blond would be out of commission. Or if it was contagious. 

 “You had a heat, right?” He was pulling everything out by now. He heard of Omega related illnesses after heats.

 “Heat…?” The younger pondered the word. “O-oh yeah I did… a couple months ago… I think…..”

 “Did anyone.. help you..?” the lanky blond asked, turning dark. 

 “Eric was there… I guess he helped….?” 

The orange clad blond wasn't able to respond before there was a knock on the door.

 “Butters, your friends needs to go home now,” his mother called from behind the door.

 “Y-yes ma'am..” he slides off the bed and takes Kenny downstairs. 

 "Alright, hope you feel better Leo…" Kenny didn't want to leave. He had more questions to ask. He needed to get to the bottom of this. 

 "It's okay it's not that bad…" he smiled weakly. "Be safe, I'll see ya soon," 

Eyeing the blond one last time as the door was shut, Kenny pulled out his crappy cell phone.

 “What do you want, homo?” The voice on the other line demanded.

 “Nice to talk to you too,” Kenny scoffed, making his way back home. “Listen, this is important Eric,” 

 “It better be, I was watching TV,”

 “Yeah yeah whatever, so I was with Butters right? For the project, and he was acting really fucking weird,” 

The voice on the other line snorted. “That's Butters literally all the time,”

 “Not normal Butters weird, he was sick n shit and he told me about his heat,” 

 “So?”

 " _ So,  _ I'm asking did you fuck Butters?" 

The line went silent for a second. “Fuck no! I'm not a fucking homo!"

Kenny laughed. "Like you, an alpha, could go see an omega in heat without fucking him,"

 "I have a very strong will!" He retorted with a bite. 

 "Riiiiight," 

 "You wouldn't know! You're a dull ass Beta!" Eric snapped back "Even if I did! Why the fuck would I tell you?"

 Kenny sighed. It was like talking to a five year old. "Because he hasn't had another heat for at least two months, that normally means he's pregnant, dude," 

He thought the line went dead for a bit as Kenny passed the train tracks. 

 "No, there's no way, it was just one time!" 

 "So you admit it?"

 "I admit nothing!" He groaned through the line. "Listen, I'm not doing anything unless there's proof,"

 “Fine, sleepover,” he demanded. “Your place, you me and Butters, we can test it,”

~~~~~~~

As promised, Eric invited the two blonds for a sleepover and as expected, Butters arrived first even though he looked already tired.

 "Heya Eric!" He offered a lackluster smile. "Thanks for inviting me," 

 "Yeah sure…" he watched the blond enter the house and collapse on the couch, dropping the bag he had with him on the floor . He closed his blue eyes as he crossed his arms loosely against his chest. Her looked paler than normal. 

Shit he did look horrible, just like Kenny said. But no, he refused to freak out about anything until proper proof. He was still dead set on it being a lie.

Soon Kenny arrived with a plastic bag in hand. "Hey dude," he greeted. "Hey Butters," he waved to the blond inside. He replied with a short wave. 

Kenny's smile faded, facade faltered as he grabbed the husky teen's hand and drug him upstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door. 

 "Listen here, I've got three pregnancy tests I took from my mom and a paper cup. Get him to piss in this and we can test it,"

 "Dude no gross! You do it!" The brunet recoiled at the thought. 

 "This is your maybe baby, not mine," Kenny scowled. "Your dick got us here, man up!"

 "That's totally unfair, he was in heat!" 

 "Well, I'm just a dumb Beta, now go,"

With a defeated groan, Eric finally gave in and slinked downstairs. 

 "Butters, come up to my room, we need your help with something," he called. 

"Huh…?" The blond seemed to snap out of a trance. "O-oh okay…" 

He stood shakily and followed the other upstairs. 

 "What do you need me to do…?' 

 "Uh.. we're doing an experiment and we need you to pee in this cup," he cringed a little. 

 "Sure but what for..?"

 "Top secret, you wouldn't understand," 

 "Okay okay, I'll do it…" he took the cup and disappeared into the bathroom, returning fairly quickly. "I left it in the bathroom if that's okay…"

 "Yeah yeah that's fine," the brunet watched Butters drag himself to the bed, absentmindedly sitting down. He looked dazed, winded from walking up the stairs.  The small blond fell asleep nearly a minute after sitting down in the bed. Good.

 The other two returned to the bathroom. Kenny popped the tops off the sticks and dipped them each in the cup.

 "Dude that's fucking disgusting…" 

 "Shut up asshole," Kenny stuck his tongue out, setting the sticks on the counter. "The box says five minutes, get comfortable,"

 Eric sat down on the rug, hands going to his pockets as he leaned against the wall. Kenny followed, setting a timer on his phone. 

 "So, excited about finding out?" Kenny snickered. He loved seeing the huskier trapped like this. "I bet he was a good lay too, was he a screamer? I bet he was a screamer, all begging to get rammed," 

 "Fuck off McCormick," he grumbled, pulling out his phone. "I swear to God you utter a word of this to anyone I'll put you in a wood chopper and use you as chum,"

 "Pfft, that's the most creative and violent idea since the chilli incident," the dirty blond chuckled. "I don't get where you have all the brain cells for that,"

 After a little longer of silence, the alarm beeped and be got up to inspect the tests. 

 "Two lines, all three of them," Kenny informed. 

 "The fuck does that mean?" 

 "It means you're gonna be a daddy," he smirked at the reaction from the brunet. 

 "I don't fucking believe it, no fucking way!" He stormed out, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to think about it. At all. Kenny trailed, sitting on the floor next to the bed. The brunet seemed to slowly shift, the proof was there. There wasn't any denying it anymore. 

 "I'm fucked aren't I….?"

 "Totally,"


	5. Guilt Bubbles Up Like Bad Soda

Butters woke from his nap not feeling any more rested then before he had dozed off. His limbs felt loose and the nauseous feeling deep in his stomach was back. He sat up and groaned as the headache throbbed behind his eyes, gingerly rubbing at his temples. It looked like Eric and Kenny were back though, the larger brunet was walking around the room. Odd. Nevertheless, he offered a fatigued smile. 

 “Hey fellas,” he yawned. “I didn't miss anythin’, did I?” 

The two exchanged glances before Eric looked away as if refusing eye contact and going back to pacing.

 “No you didn't, nothing really happened,” Kenny cleared his throat. “Hey… how was your nap by the way..?”

 “Okay I guess…. Sorry I'm not able to do stuff… I-I'm sure I'll feel better soon though..”

 “Right…. About that…” Kenny scratched his neck awkwardly, getting a silent message from Eric who gave him a very specific look. “C'mon, we gotta tell em,” Kenny smacked his arm. 

 “Tell me what…?” He looked at the two nervously. 

 “Dude, we did a couple tests, I'm pretty sure Fatass knocked you up,” the larger flinched at the blunt statement.

 “D-did what…?” He wasn't sure he heard that right. 

 “Don't you know what happens when you fuck during a heat without protection?” 

 “B-but I-I can't be pregnant….” He shook his head, hands quaking in a building panic. “I-I'm too young.. m-my dad's gonna kill me!!” 

 “Dude, chill out, you've still got options ‘n shit,” Kenny seemed more calm about all this, unlike Eric who kept pacing, eyes on the floor. Almost looking guilty? Anxious even. 

 “I-I don't wanna think about that yet!” He jumped up from his spot. “I just wanna p-process everythin’….” he leaves the room and the two others behind, not bothering to see the look on Eric's face. 

It didn't take long for him to return home, he dashed upstairs to avoid any interactions with his parents. Shit his parents… how long until they find out? Do they already know?

The stress made his nausea worse, he decided to detour to the bathroom in case his stomach decided to bring back up whatever he was able to keep down. Butters didn't want to get grounded again from throwing up on the carpet. He wasn't sure how much prodding from his father he could take before he'd crack under the pressure and confess what he had learned. 

He kneeled in front of the cold porcelain, dry heaving for a few minutes of agony. It was horrible. He didn't want to bring a kid into all this, he was barely able to take care of himself, much less a little baby. Maybe he could adopt it out. Then he'd just have to live whatever life he had wondering if they hated him for it. 

He stood shakily, leaning against the counter to look at his reflection. His hair was a mess, his face had a greenish tint. Butters shivered, feeling how sweaty he was as his hair was plastered to his forehead. He figured sleeping was his best option. Heading back to his room, he collapsed on the bed, not bothering with the blankets. He'd just have to deal with it in the morning. 

12:48 am

He was so tired. So damn tired. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. So much was on his mind he couldn't seem to shut down. 

 “Damn…” he rolled over on his back. The panic was almost slow building, like a wave that was threatening to wash him away. No way was he going to get a restful sleep in time for school tomorrow. 

Butters let out a defeated sigh, sitting up in his bed and eyeing his cloth covered abdomen. He didn't get why he didn't notice before, it was a bit pudgy, and there was no way he was eating enough to pack that much. Maybe he was just that ill informed. Curiosity spiked as he moved the shirt slightly, pressing his fingertips against the skin. It was firm, noted, not soft like baby fat would feel. It was such an odd experience.

The blond snapped out of his train of thought as he heard the doorknob jiggle, having only seconds to dive back under the covers and pretend he was asleep. 

 "Butters..?" The voice didn't belong to either of his parents. "Are you awake?"

 "Eric?" He sat up to see the husky boy walk into the room sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you doin' here?"

He stayed silent for a bit, still refusing to look at him. "I just… I wanted to apologize, okay?" 

 "Apologize..?" Butters seemed surprised at this. 

 "Yeah yeah, you can make fun of me or whatever," the brunet sighed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I knew I shouldn't have but I did it anyways. I'll do whatever you want, just don't go and tell everyone I'm a homo, 'k?"

The blond was taken aback. This was someone he knew to be selfish and ignorant, not someone to apologize and offer to do whatever he wanted, whatever that meant. But here he was. His offer gave him an idea. 

 "Sit down next to me," he patted the bed next to him. 

 "What? Why?" Eric looked up at him confused. 

 "Because I want you to,"

 ".... fine…." The brunet huffed and climbed more onto the bed, sitting next to the blond. "Anything else?"

 "Nope," Butters leaned against him, pulling him tightly in a hug. 

He sat there, enjoying the company for a bit. It felt nice. Even if he knew Eric didn't necessarily 'love' him, it'd be nice while it lasted. He tried hard not to let his own feelings show too much, this wasn't going to be a reoccurring thing and he knew it. At least he'd have a few months to enjoy it. The blue eyed teen exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 “So…” the brunet cleared his throat. “What exactly are you gonna do…?”

He stayed quiet for a minute, the question almost scared him. “I don't know…. I haven't really gotten to that part…"

 "You could always, you know… get rid of it," 

 "I-I don't think I could…" he sighed. "Even after everythin'.... it's still a person…." He didn't like the idea of killing it. It seemed so.. wrong.. 

He absentmindedly migrated a hand back, the feeling of wanting to protect whomever was inside at least until he had to give it up. He'd do that at least.

 "I'm just saying, it'd be a lot easier and- wait dude are you crying..?" 

Butters brought his fingertips to his face. Sure enough his eyes were leaking a steady stream of tears. 

 "Dude dude, c'mon don't cry you'll wake up your parents!" 

 "S-sorry…" he whimpered. He didn't understand why he was crying now, but he just felt awful, like a stinging sensation in his heart. 

 "Fuck," the brunet scooped him up, bringing him in his lap and wrapping his arms around the other. "It's okay, or whatever,"

The blond was stunned at the gesture but quickly melted into the embrace. It was warm and comforting almost, like being held by a fuzzy bear. Eric mumbled something inaudible before lying back in the bed, the smaller blond still caressed tightly in his grasp. He hadn't even known what hugging the larger felt like, it felt nice. He let himself relax in his arms, eyes shutting as he finally drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

 "I'm scared…" Butters whispered as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt as they walked into the school. The halls were filled with various students, he felt like they were watching him, watching for anything incriminating. The blond curled in on himself as his heart raced. 

 "Just act casual and don't draw any attention to yourself,"

 "What if someone notices?!" He'd become hyper aware of his stomach ever since last night, purposely hiding from his parents the whole morning. Which wasn't very easy considering the way his dad was.

 "It'll be fine, stop whining," Eric had so much experience with acting and manipulation he had this song and dance memorized. He just wished Butters would get with the program. 

The blond stuck by him closely as they walked through the halls, a few books pressed tightly to his torso. The larger teen could tell how tense he was, almost making himself stressed with how much the smaller was freaking the fuck out. 

He cursed silently, grabbing the blond and taking him into the empty bathrooms, locking the door behind him. 

 "Calm down," he instructed, holding the blond's shoulders firmly. "I don't want you hyperventilating and passing out because the nurse will have to check you over and find out exactly what's going on." 

 "I…. I-I'm sorry…" he snivled pitifully, streams of tears running down his cheeks.

The brunet sighed, bringing him in closer and wrapped his arms around him and making the smaller freeze at the sudden caress.

Butters responded to touch, the brunet noticed. Whether it was positive or negative, he seemed to react a lot more to touch specifically. His theory was confirmed by the blond becoming placid in his hold, the sniffles silencing. 

 "You're gonna be fine, understand?" The brunet stroked the other's gold hair. He nodded in understanding, leaning more against him.

Damn what was happening? When did he become responsible for him? When did he start caring?

_ Maybe when you stuck your dick in him and knocked him up.  _

He didn't know what that voice was but he got angry with it quickly. He had to sacrifice his pride to admit it was right though. He was fighting his feelings.

After what felt like too long, he pulled back. He suddenly felt weird. Was it those eyes? The brunet hesitated. God, was this right…? He shook his head, bringing the blond in and kissing his soft lips. The smaller let out a squeak that turned quickly into a pleased hum.

Butters was shocked. Was this really happening..? The blond moved his arms around the other, his heart fluttering. He didn't want it to end. 

Eric pulled away before the other was ready, resulting in a sound like biting into a juicy peach. The blond looked at him wantonly causing Eric to look away with a cough.

 "We should get to class," he adjusted his jacket. "Are you fine to go back?"

Butters nodded from his trance, regathering his books he hadn't has noticed he dropped and headed back out the door and back into the fray.


	6. Oreos and Aliens

Butters didn't understand it. He knew very well Eric didn't really love him, at least romantically. So why was he doing this? 

 

 Sure, out in public it was pretty much the same but behind closed doors he was completely different. He hung out, whether it was talking, playing video games, watching TV or doing homework, or just relaxing on the bed. He seemed to be… softer than before…

 

 If anything it made the blond on edge a lot of the time. He expected to be called a fag or a whore and dropped just like that. But as the days and weeks past, it didn't happen. The brunet only seemed to be more comfortable around him, often scooting closer to him on the couch or wrapping his arm protectively around the blond. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, only he was more confused than comfortable. 

 

 Eric let him stay at his house, seeing that Butters' parents were being more and more difficult as they noticed his suspicious behavior. Instead of simply asking their son what the problem was, they decided it was better to ground him, assuming he had done something wrong. To be fair, he preferred that over the alternative. He'd probably get grounded for life if they found out the truth. 

 

 The brunet brought over a plate of oreos and sat them down on the coffee table, collapsing promptly on the couch next to him. 

 

 "Thanks," Butters took one of the cookies, gently nibbling the edges like he was trying to conserve food.

 

  "I don't see why you have to do that.." Eric chuckled, putting a whole cookie in his mouth. 

 

  "I-it's a force of habit…" he replied sheepishly. He felt odd eating in front of other people, especially being hyper aware of everything he was doing.

 

  "Seriously, you look like a rabbit when you do that," 

 

  "I-I get nauseous if I eat too quickly!" The blond turns scarlet. 

 

 The small giggles from the larger turned into laughter. 

 

  "Wh-what's so funny?" He tried to bark back, only for it to sound like a mouse's squeak.

 

  "You're acting so nervous about everything, you look way too much like a rabbit!" he chuckled. 

 

 He watched the blond become more and more flustered before he pouted and turned away, abandoning the half eaten cookie on the couch.  

 

 Through the quiet was little sniffles. "Aw dude, c'mon I'm just teasing.." he reached over and patted him on the shoulder, somewhat uncomfortable with this reaction.

 

  He was able to tease his friend all the time without this reaction before. He decided he didn't like this. "Look Leo I'm sorry… stop crying.." 

 

  The blond stiffened before turning back to face him. "What did you say…?"

 

  "I just said sorry, jeez.." 

 

  "N-no what did you call me?" The blond stopped crying and just looked confused.

 

  "Leo..? Y'know like Leopold.. your name.." he shrugged, a little uncomfortable. 

 

 The smaller seemed to smile a bit, leaning in to wrap him in a hug. "No one's called me Leo before…" he sighs softly. "I-I like it anyways…"

 

  "Seriously? You prefer Leo?" Eric laughed. "Sounds odd but okay, whatever you want,"

 

  "Thanks… " the blond smiled warmly, 

 

~

 

 Various crashes and gun fire blazed from the small TV set, the sound turned down. The huskier teen idly watched the cop show on the bed late at night as the smaller snored softly tucked under his arm. 

 

 Leo had dozed off nearly five minutes after the show started, but it made sense. School was rough, he was focused on disappearing into the crowd and avoiding all forms of attention leaving the blond physically and mentally exhausted. 

  
  


 Stirring in his sleep, he rolled over on his other side, face contorting in slight discomfort. Looking away from the television, he eyed the dozing blond. He was asleep, he wouldn't know. 

 

 Moving his free hand, Eric rested it on the other's somewhat swollen middle. He ran it across, paying attention to the taught feeling of the skin under the soft t shirt. It was stiffer than he expected, barely any fat layering in between the skin and tight muscles. It was fascinating. 

 

 He was too focused on it that a sudden tap almost made him jump out of his skin. It came from inside… Eric rested his hand on it again, waiting patiently. Sure enough, something small tapped his hand again, though he could barely feel it. Holy shit…

 

  "Butters.. Butters!" He lightly shook the blond.

 

  "H-huh….?" He sat up the best of his ability, rubbing his tired eyes. "What time is it…?" 

 

  "They moved! They kicked my hand!" Eric pointed with vigor. 

 

  "I-I know… they move all the time.." he yawned lying back down. "You just haven't been able to feel it 'till now…" 

 

  "That's so fucking weird…." Without the previous cation, he relayed his hand on the same spot, rubbing slightly. "It's like they're the little baby from alien and they're gonna rip out of your stomach any minute now.."

 

  "D-don't say that!" The smaller shrieked, slapping the larger hand away. "I-I'm freaked out enough as it is!" 

 

 Eric laughed. "I'm kidding, retard. But it is pretty cool,"

 

  "I guess…" he sighed softly. "J-just… let me try to sleep…"

 

  "Fine gaymo," 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes that took forever! Sorry I had a lot of things going on and I didn't really have the proper motivation to get this chapter done, but it is now!


	7. The Chapter Where Things Go Downhill

 The laugh track echoed through the room. Butters sat on Eric's couch as they watched a comedy show on TV, a bowl of popcorn in his lap and a heavy arm draped over his shoulders. It's owner was watching the show, idly grabbing handfuls of popcorn as he tightened his hold on the blond slightly. 

 

  He must have not laughed genuine enough, because the brunet looked over curiously. 

 

  "Dude what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day," he raised an eyebrow to indicate his sincere confusion.

 

  "Huh..?" Butters snapped out of his train of thought. "S-sorry.... I was just thinkin' that's all...."

 

  "About?" 

 

  "It isn't really important...."

 

  "It is if you're going to be acting like a bitch the whole time," 

 

 The blond griped the blanket that draped the both of them anxiously. "I-I just...." He sighed in defeat. "What are we doin' anyways...?" 

 

  "Watching TV retard, what do you think?"

 

  "N-no! That's not what I meant…" he huffs. "I mean... why are you doin' this...? You shouldn't have to w-wait on me hand 'n foot like you do..." 

 

  "Dude it's bribery, I kinda don't wanna be the school's laughing stock," he replied bluntly. 

 

  "B-but... no one would believe me anyways... Plus I'd be kinda.... bringin' myself down too...." Butters looked away, trying to conceal his face. "I-I wouldn't tell anyone anyways.... You should just let me take care of.... this..." 

 

  "Why?" Eric turned the TV on mute, leaving the blond in the silent room. "What's so bad about it?" 

 

  "Because I don't wanna drag you down with me!" He moved his sleeve to catch hot tears that started rolling down his cheeks. "I'm just so confused and scared a-and I don't wanna make you suffer too... because of me... I love you.. A-and I know you don’t feel the same.... I-I just.... I just wanna take care of m-myself... " 

 

 The blond pulled away from the other's grasp, not willing to look at his face. He cried silently waiting for him to tell him to leave and never speak to him again. He was all too ready to be alone and take care of shit by himself, at least then he didn't have to worry about someone else. 

 

 Instead he got a slightly annoyed sigh and a warm embrace. 

 

  "God you're so insufferable sometimes," Eric scoffs. "I'm not leaving you dumbass, and I'm not suffering like you seem to like to tell yourself. Just shut up and enjoy it, because believe it or not, you're not exactly horrible to be around,"

 

 This basically melted the blond into the arms, turning into a mess of sobs. "I-I'm sorry!! I'm... I'm so sorry...." He hiccuped through the words. 

 

  "Stop talking, calm down," Eric commanded. "You're just having mood swings n shit it's fine,"

 

 He didn't believe it to be all mood swings, his guilt still festering deep in his gut, a small voice telling himself that he was a nuisance and not wanted, but he clouded it out for now.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 One more class until he could leave. It was getting too uncomfortable to sit still for too long. It was so hard to keep hidden, thank God no one paid attention to him in the first place. He could effectively hide by wearing one of Eric's old sweatshirts that hung off his frame just so it wasn't very obvious.

 

  As the final bell rang, Butters waited patiently until everyone else to leave before sliding out of his seat and grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Heading to his locker, he noticed someone standing in the way. One of the girls from his history class, tall with dark brown hair and an attitude seemed to be judging him severely.

 

  "You think you're fooling everyone, huh?" She asked. 

 

  "H-huh....?" Butters looked away anxiously. "I-I dunno what you're talkin' about...?" 

 

  "Don't lie to yourself, you're a horrible liar," she scoffed, taking a step towards him. "You think I can't tell how much of a whore you are?" 

 

  "I-I'm not a whore.... "

 

  "Really? Tell me what's going on there, huh? Don't tell me it's just weight," the taller teen jabbed his side too hard. He was getting too close for comfort, the blond stepping back until he felt his foot hit the lockers. There was a crowd gathering. "Who did you get to fuck you, huh? Or is it just that, you don't know who the daddy is?" 

 

  "I-I can't say....." He whined softly in submission. 

 

  "Can't? Or won't?" She tilted the smaller's head up. "Won't everyone just love to hear how much of a fucking whore you are?" 

 

 Butters wanted to disappear, but that wasn't gonna happen as more peers gathered. 

 

  "P-please don't.... " he sank to his knees, clutching his books tightly to his stomach.

 

  "Why not? Everyone would have found out sooner or later wouldn't they?” The blond was left trembling, there was whispering from the crowd. "Just look at this poor Omega, couldn't keep his legs shut," 

 

 The crowd gasped, a couple phones poked out to take video. Butters felt himself freeze, even though every cell was screaming  _ RUN  _ he just couldn't seem to snap out of it. A camera flash seemed to do it, as he scrambled to his feet, abandoning his books and dashing out of there as soon as he could. 

 

 He didn't stop until he arrived home, throwing the door open and sprinting up the stairs. He shut his bedroom door behind him, leaning against the door to catch his breath. The blond crumbled to the ground, his terrified huffs turning into miserable sobbing. Butters knew that the news would be spread throughout the school like wildfire, everyone would know by tomorrow. He was ruined.

 His pity party/anxiety attack was interrupted by a soft tune and a buzzing in his pockets. Leaning to one side, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and answered it. 

 

  "H-hello....?"

 

  "Butters!" Eric's voice rang from the other side.  "What the fuck happened? Everyone is talking about you!" 

 

  "I-I'm sorry..." he hiccups, fresh tears pricking behind his eyes. "I dunno what happened.... There was this girl... she was waitin' for me..... I couldn't get out in time..." 

 

  “Who was it?”

  
  
  “I dunno.... some girl from history.. I-I don’t know her name...”

 

  "Do they know it was me?" He barked. 

 

  "N-no.... they don't..." 

 

  "Good," he heard the other sigh. At least he was safe. "Where are you?" 

 

  "I-I'm at my house.... I didn't wanna stay there anymore..." Butters gripped his sweater with his free hand. 

 

  "Stay there," he was commanded before the line went dead. The blond didn't understand, but he decided to do as he was told, shakily standing and shuffling toward his bed before falling into it. Maybe if he waited long enough he could just disappear.

 

 Before he could drift off and wish it was just all a dream, his bedroom door opened. 

 

  "I got your backpack," the new voice said. There was a thud. "You really need to change the lock, it's way too easy to pick.."

 

  "Th-thanks...."  Butters didn't bother moving from his spot. He'd rather not. The side of his bed lowered at the new weight 

 

  "C'mon, tell me about it,," 

 

 The blond shook his head, pulling the covers over himself. He was already ashamed enough as it was. 

 

  "It's not that bad, just talk to me," a hand was placed on his shoulder, rubbing with the thumb. He let out a defeated whimper.

 

  "She.. he was waitin' for me after class... and she just.... drew a crowd and said everythin' so loud.." the blond curled in on himself. "E-everyone was taking videos and pictures.... and... laughin and callin' me a slut..." he had started crying again, fresh tears wetting the blanket below him. "O-oh it was awful!!"

 

 Eric sighed, lying next to him and curling up with him in his arms. "I'll be sure to fix things, alright...? I'm gonna find this girl and teach her a lesson, understand?"

 

 The shaken blond nodded slightly, clinging to Eric like his only lifeline. The brunet was always so warm and soft, smelled like brownies and firewood. It was really nice. Comforting. Distracting from the stress and anxiety. Letting out a relieved sigh, he let himself melt away to unconsciousness.


	8. Flowers Can't Kiss

 Butters had decided not to go to school today. Even though it'll totally mess with his record, he didn't want to face the obvious people waiting for him. He knew as soon as he entered the school, he'd be stared at, made fun of, even mobed. The thought made him more anxious, the constant chattering and whispers and camera flashes, they were all too much.

 So he didn't go. He stayed in bed, idly talking to himself, or the baby, whatever he decided.

  "O-oh jeez.. we sure got ourselves into a mess haven't we little guy…?"

 He didn’t realize how quiet it was, the morning went by in a flash. The gentle wind and cloudy day made him calmed down more. It was kinda nice, all things considering. The silence let him doze off to get some really needed rest. At least he could stop worrying about everything for the time being and let the world fade to black.

 He jumped at a loud buzzing noise, sitting up as quickly as his body would allow, looking around for the source of the noise. His phone was left on his table, a caller id on the screen as he scooped it up to answer.

  “H-hello…?” he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

  “Butters? Where are you? Are you okay?” this wasn’t the voice of Eric like he expected.

  “W-well sure, I’m okay Ken..” the blond sat up the rest of the way, stretching his free arm “I just didn’t wanna go into school today. Why? Is there somethin’ wrong?”

  “Ah dude it’s all over by now, they even did an article about it on the school website,”

 The blond groaned in pity, falling back onto the pillows “Do they know anythin’ else..?”

  “No, but you know Cartman’s gonna avoid you like the plague now, he’s not going to let anyone get suspicious,” the comment made Butters let out another distressed whine. “Hey, you’re all alone then, maybe I can keep you company for the time being?”

  “I-if you really wanna, Ken.. but won’t that look suspicious..?”

  “Nah, I can leave now, it’s only 3 so no one’s gonna think anything,” a rustle on the other line “Plus I’m a beta, I don’t ever pay attention in biology but I think it’s really rare for a beta to knock up a male omega,”

  “W-well… if you’re okay with it…” he sighed gently.

  “Cool, I’ll see you in a couple minutes,” the line went dead.

 Butters didn’t feel right having Kenny come all the way over, even if he really wanted company right now. It felt empty without someone to hug him or talk to him, but it felt like a selfish request. The blond really couldn’t help it, though. Kenny was his best friend, he knew about his little school girl crush before he even presented. But at the same time, he felt like a bother.

 Lost in thought, he let out a squeak at a light tapping on his window. Looking over, he sees Kenny in the tree in front of the window, waving as he balances on the branch. Butters gets up to open the window as fast as he could, unlatching it and sliding up the pane.

  “Hey there!” the dirty blond smiled, slipping into the room and dusting off his parka of the leaves sticking to it. “Oh damn, I didn’t notice how much you’ve grown, you really are good at disappearing in the crowd, huh?”

  “Y-yeah…” he smoothed down his shirt that he borrowed from Eric, all his previous ones were getting too tight anyways.

  “You doing okay? I heard what happened yesterday,” the other blond sits on the edge of the bed.

  “I-I’ll be okay…” Butters gets back on the bed, pulling a spare pillow to his torso, suddenly really conscious of his appearance. It felt weird being out and in the open, he probably couldn’t hide from his parents much longer. He wasn’t exactly excited about telling them, especially his dad.

 Kenny frowns a bit, scooting closer to the distressed omega. “Look, I know how stressed you are, let me at least help here,” he wraps his long arms around Butters, humming softly to soothe him.

  “Aw j-jeez Ken… you don’t gotta do all that for me….” he nervously leaned into the other, unsure what to do here.

  “Nah, you’re my friend and I care about you a lot, you shouldn’t have to be all alone here,” Kenny gently pulls back the pillow, placing his palm on the smaller’s taught belly. “Man, you really have grown, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

  “Y-yeah…” he lets out a soft whine. He really did like the touches, he didn’t even realize how much he missed them.

  “You look really cute like this, y’know?” Kenny hummed, rubbing gingerly. “I mean, you were always really cute,”

 The little blond giggled softly, letting himself slowly relax in the other’s arms. It felt really nice, knowing the person was a friend.

  “You know,” Kenny coughed slightly. “I had a bit of a crush on you way before you presented,”

  “You did?” Butters looked up at his cornflower eyes.

  “Yeah, I thought you we’re just the cutest thing, I knew a lot of kids who thought so,”

 He looks back down at the foot of the bed. “I-I never really thought I was all that desirable… even as an omega…”

 Kenny’s deep laugh gave Butters a warm feeling. “Are you kidding? If I was an Alpha I’d be straight in line to be your mate!”

 The words felt funny, almost like something was wrong. “I-I blew you off didn’t I…?” he anxiously rubbed his knuckles. “I-I always told you about my crushes and you…listened even if you… l-liked me all along..”

  “Oh Buttercup, you don’t have to worry about me,” the orange clad blond gave a reassuring smile, patting the other on the head. “Besides, I got a lot to choose from, I’ll manage,”

 This didn’t really help the odd sinking feeling in his gut from making his eyes well up. He felt guilty about it, and he didn’t want to cry in front of Kenny.

 Luckily, a soft flutter distracted him long enough to lighten the mood.

  “Oh fuck, it moved!” Kenny laughed, moving his hand out of the way. “Jesus, that must feel so weird..”

  “You don’t really know the half of it…” he softly rubs small circles into the spot

  “Hey, I got something that can help your situation,” Kenny looks over to Butters with gleaming eyes. “I can keep an eye on you at school, be your bodyguard and whatnot, maybe throw the scent off of Cartman for a while and he can do his baby daddy duties or whatever?”

  “W-well I suppose I don’t see a problem with it…”

  “Awesome!” he places a small kiss on the little omega’s head. “All you have to do now is relax and try to get some sleep, okay?” Butters nods slightly, leaning back into the beta’s hold and letting himself get soothed by his gentle humming that turned into singing the lyrics to Kiss from a Rose, lulling him to rest.

 Kenny didn’t realize how long he sat in silence as he let the omega sleep in his arms. It must have been a good few hours as he notices the sunset and the sky becoming dark. A soft snoring emitted from him, letting Kenny gently slip from behind him and to stuff a pillow in his place. The dirty blond brought up the blanket over the sleeping teen, and placing a small kiss on his cheek he crawls back out the window.

 As he climbed back down, he was still humming the tune, and in the soft moon light that pathed his way on the sidewalk, he started his walk home.

  _Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_The more I get of you I get the stranger it feels,_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess a tulip can give a kiss, cuz two lips and all....
> 
> I'll shut up now...


	9. Hurts Like A Thousand Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another chapter posted right after the last one in a span of 2 days? Don't get used to it, my motivation comes and goes, but I managed to get this done pretty quickly so an unexpected gift!

 

 A cacophony of loud angry beeping rang through the room, disturbing the blond’s sleep. He grumbled slightly as he sits up, turning off the alarm from his phone and alarm clock. It read 5:23, way earlier than he’d normally wake up, but he’d rather get to school before his parents wake up anyways to avoid any conflict from them. 

 

 Struggling slightly, Butters slips out of bed, going to the collection of borrowed shirts to change for school. He already hated the idea of having to wake this early just to avoid his parents but what could he do? 

 

 After getting ready to go, teeth brushed, hair combed, clothed and mentally prepared for a horrible day, he walks downstairs to the door. Luckily, his dad goes to work at 7, meaning he wakes up at 6. Taking the little time he had left, he books it out the door.

 

 Walking down the road, he didn’t expect his phone to buzz in his pocket. Picking it up, he notices he got a text.

 

_ hey you awake yet? _

 

 The blond didn’t expect a text from Kenny this early.

 

_ Yeah just left my house, what are you doing up? _

__

_   been up for a while school doesnt start for another hour come over to my place _

 

__ He shrugs, it’d be better than getting to school way too early and letting everyone who comes in tease him. Well, more than usual. 

 

 Butters starts his walk in the opposite direction, crossing the train tracks to the broken remains on Sodosopa. It was all still here, despite all the years of wear. There was a fort on the top, where Kenny pokes his head out of one of the windows and waves at the smaller blond walking up. He pops back inside and runs around back before greeting Butters with a gentle hug.

 

  “Glad you made it!” he gives his toothy smile. “Let’s go up to the fort!”   
  
  “O-oh gosh Ken.. I-I don’t think I can climb up there…” he eyes the structure, knowing there has to be some sort of monkeying up that he had to do.

 

  “Ah nonsense, there’s just a ladder!” he takes the omega out back where there was indeed a ladder. Kenny was first to climb up it, getting to the top and what would be the porch. “It’s steady, don’t worry!”   
  


 

 Butters looks up at the ladder, nervously grabbing it and putting his foot on the first rung. It did seem steady enough. “O-okay.. I’m comin’...” 

 

 A snicker came from the other blond. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it steady!” 

 

 Gradually, the little blond makes his way up to the top, gripping the railing that was made of a fallen branch. It was higher up than he expected.

 

  “Hey you alright there?” the dirty blond grabbed the other’s hand as he helped him up.

 

  “Y-yeah I think so…” he looked out from the rails. The sun was just starting to rise, casting a warm honey glow over the sky. “Whoa…”

 

  “Cool right? C’mon, let me show you what’s inside,” he pulled the other in, an old bed sheet covering the door. “Welcome to my humble abode!”

 

 The inside of the fort was lit up with christmas lights, a mattress in the corner and a small fridge off in the corner.

 

  “I got an extension cord and hooked it up to my room, nice huh?” Kenny smiles, flopping on the mattress. 

 

  “It’s really neat…” Butters sits on the bed, looking around the room.

 

  “Oh, where’s my hospitality!” the taller teen gets up and walks to the fridge “Do you want a juice box?”   
  
  “O-oh uh.. Sure..” 

 

 Kenny grabs one, handing it to the smaller as he grabs himself a beer, cracking it open and taking a long drink. 

 

  “How did you build all this…?” 

 

  “Oh, I raid the ruins a lot, there’s actually a lot of good building materials there. That and a lot of trial and error,” he chuckles a bit “I think it took a little over 5 months to finish,”

 

  “It’s really neat.. I’m really impressed!” Butters sips on his juice.

 

  “I’m glad you think so, you’re welcome any time you want man,” Kenny lies back on the bed, placing the can on the floor. “Can’t hear my parents fight up here,”

 

  “I-I’m really glad you have a place to go to get away..” Butters lied back with him. “It’s really nice and quiet here…”   
  
  “Yeah, you deserve to have a getaway too,” he wraps his arms around him gingerly. “You’re always so stressed out lately,”   
  
  “I-I know….” he sighs heavily, “I don’t really have a say in the matter..”

 

  “You know there’s an unplanned pregnancy just a couple streets away,” Kenny points out. “You can always say to hell with it and get it over with early,”

 

  “Kenny!” Butters scoots away, clutching his tummy protectively “How could you!”

 

 He laughs “I’m kidding, don’t get your panties in a bunch!” 

 

 The omega huffs a bit. I mean, the idea was still there. He wasn’t sure the laws, but he could technically do so and get everything over with. Problem solved. But the thought of it all made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He sighed heavily, another set of problems to weigh down his mind.

 

  “Butters, listen,” Kenny looked up at the ceiling, decorated with glow in the dark star stickers. “I care about you a lot, and whatever you decide, I’m up for,”

 

  The little blond stared up at the ceiling as well, the stickers giving somewhat of a soothing feeling. “Thanks Ken…”

 

  “No problem, Buttercup,” the taller leaned over and places a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

 The soft silence was nice, before there was a sweet tune that was his ringtone came from Butters’ pocket. 

 

  “That’s me, sorry,” he sits up, pulling out his phone. “Hello?”

 

  “Butters! Where are you?” Eric calls from the other end.

 

  “I-I’m over at Kenny’s place, why..?”

 

  “What the fuck are you doing over there? There’s like germs and wild animals! Kenny’s probably covered in fleas!”

 

  “I haven’t had fleas in over 3 months, by the way,” Kenny scoffs from his side of the bed.

 

  “Get the fuck out of there, Butters!”

 

 The blond huffed in annoyance “Why do you get to tell me what to do?” he stands up from the bed as he starts to pace angrily. “I-I can do what I want! You can’t expect me to do everythin’ you tell me! Kenny’s bein’ nice and you should probably be a little more like him!”

 

  “Don’t be stupid, Butters.” a scoff from the other line. “He probably just wants to get in your pants,”

 

  “No he doesn’t! N-now listen here! Kenny’s been nice to me way before you ever were a-and if you want me to listen to you, you outta try to treat me right instead of avoidin’ me!”

 

  The brunette on the other side groaned. “Butters, don’t be a bitch, I know what I’m doing,”

 

  “You’re avoidin’ me! You don’t wanna be made fun of, so you’re lettin’ me get all the backlash while you stay in your perfect little bubble! W-well I’ve had enough! This is all your fault to begin with!”

 

  “My fault? I’ll have you know I would have never fucked you if it wern’t for your stupid omega bewitching shit!” 

 

 Butters froze. All his anger and annoyance melting into grief as his previous thoughts were true. “W-well… d-don’t worry about me then… do whatever you wanna do and don’t let me stop you…”   
  


  “Fine!” the line went dead. 

 

 He didn’t know why he was surprised. He knew this was all about the secret being kept and no way anyone would take his word over Cartman’s. Before he knew what was happening, the little blond was on his knees on the fort floor, staring blurry eyed at the phone in his hands. Fresh rivers of tears opened as the droplets landed on the blue screen.

 

  “Oh god, Butters..” Kenny was by his side in an instant, hugging the little omega firmly in his arms. “It’s okay, whatever happened it’s okay…”

 

 Kenny’s touch seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, breaking whatever restraint left as he sobbed openly in his embrace. Through his own loud cries was the other blond’s soft whispers trying to calm the distressed teen. 

 

  “O-oh Ken.. he.. He never really l-loved me!” he hiccuped, clutching him closer. “I-I knew all along.. Why does it h-hurt so much…?” 

 

  “It’s love, Buttercup…” Kenny sighs heavily. “It always hurts..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gift is pain
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome!


	10. Tis But A Scratch

 Kenny walked Butters to school even though he felt like he wanted to curl up in Kenny’s little house and die. The taller blond convinced him it would be better to deal with it and just rip the band aid off right then and there. Kenny drove him to the school in his dirty old pickup that was a miracle it still worked.

 

 He kept his head down as they got up to the school, a few heads turning as the truck was parked and Kenny leaped out of his side and ran to the other side to block Butters from view. It didn’t do much to a few giggles and pointing fingers as the taller used his jacket to bring in the smaller like he was a celebrity. But less screaming adoring fans and more students laughing at the little whore.

 

  “Don’t bother with them, Leo, they’re assholes,” Kenny reassured as they got into the school. “You can go hide in the bathroom and I’ll get your things, okay?”

 

 Butters nods as he slips into the bathroom and into a free stall. It was already too much on him, he just wanted to go home. His soft sniffles echoed through the bathroom as he hugged his knees to his chest on the toilet seat.

 

  “Butters?” a familiar voice asked from one of the stalls. Shit, he wasn’t alone.

 

The stall, having a broken lock, was opened quickly. The little omega covered his face as the light revealed him.

 

  “I knew I recognized that voice,”

 

  “K-Kyle…?” Butters looked up at the ginger alpha in front of him, slight concern on his face.

 

  “After the news dropped you just vanished, I didn’t get to ask if you were okay,” his hazel eyes drifted down to the blond’s torso. “Are you really…?”

 

  “Pregnant..?” he finished the question. “Y-yeah.. I am..”

  
  
  “Wow, I didn’t even notice..” he scratches his neck “Things must be pretty hard huh..?”

 

 The little blond nods, letting a sad sigh as he lets his legs down. 

 

  “Jeez, I had no idea..” Kyle takes a step back in an attempt to let the omega have some room. “So who is the… y’know...“

  
  
  “I-I shouldn’t say…” Butters tugged on the hem of his jacket.

 

 Kyle looked him over, as if to try to read his expression. Just then the door swung open with Kenny on the other side. 

  “I got your books, lets go,” he grabs the smaller blond’s hand as he takes him out. The red head watched as the two left, looking quite puzzled. 

 

 As Kenny escorted Butters through the halls, a few giggles and gasps could be heard, making the little blond feel icky. Kenny barked at the few that came close, his serious demeanor seeming to make a few of them back off. The tall blond escorted him to his first class, letting him get to his seats before too many people were in the classroom to stare. 

 

 Kenny watched the little blond walk to the far back of the room and putting the hood from his jacket up, giving a nervous smile before he thought it was good enough to leave. Kenny smiled back, hoping to give him a little confidence before something in his peripheral caught his attention. The tall blond disappeared down the hall just as more students crowded in.

 

_ Damn he’s fast… _ Kenny huffed angrily as he barely tailed who he was following, only just cornering him in the locker rooms. 

 

  “Hey fatass.” the blond stood in front of the door as the other lifted his head.

 

  “What the fuck do you want?” Eric scoffed, tossing his backpack aside and sitting on the bench.

 

  “I want an explanation,” the blond stood still by the door, hoping to look intimidating. 

 

 The brunet only chuckled. “What makes you think I owe you one?”

 

  “He’s been through enough, asshole!” 

 

  “He’ll be fine…” Eric rolled his eyes, picking up his bag and walking to the door “I was going to skip in here, but not if you’re going to bug me. Now move so I can leave,”

  
  
  “No..” Kenny stood his ground, though him being a beta and Eric an alpha would prove to be a dumb idea. “You fucked up his life you outta make it better,”

 

 Eric huffs, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a few bills. “Get him an abortion I don’t care,” 

 

  “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

 

  “Yeah yeah, like I said, I don’t care,” he grabbed his shoulder. “Now move.”

 

  “And I said no!”

 

 The brunet raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”   
  


 Kenny flinched. This was a bad idea. Eric was at least 2 inches taller than him and outweighed him by nearly 30 pounds. It wasn’t all fat either. Though he wasn’t exactly a beefcake, he was sturdy.

 

 But this wasn’t about him. So he stood his ground.

 

\---------------

 

  “Alright students today were going to learn about common sense,” the teacher wrote the words on the board, underlining them “It’s a little something you need so you don’t fuck during a heat and get pregnant, now isn’t that right Butters?”

 

 All the students turned their heads to stare at the blond, making him shrink in his chair. He already wished he was back in the security of his own home but even then the little bond would have to deal with his parents. 

 

 He continued to listen to the teacher point out how stupid of an omega he was for the whole session, almost jumping out of his seat when the bell rang. Grabbing his books, he ran out of the classroom to find Kenny, before he had to listen to anything else. The blond scurried through the hallways, about to pull out his phone to text him when he heard a pained hiss. It came from the locker room.

 

 Opening the door, he gasped sharply as he finds the other on the floor.

 

  “Oh my god, Kenny!!” the omega knelt down next to him. “O-oh no you’re bleedin’!”

 

 The taller blond was bruised and worn, sitting up with a harsh groan as he sat down on the bench. There was a drying trail of blood on his forehead and he was holding his left shoulder.

 

  “Ah I’ll be okay..” he smiled painfully, leaning against the wall. “You might wanna look away though…”

 

  “Wh-what…? Why…?” Butters knit his eyebrows in concern and confusion before there was a loud crack, making him scream in horror.

 

  “Had to reset it… damn thing was out of its socket….” he chuckled softly.

 

 The little omega gagged before grabbing a nearby trashcan and emptying his stomach into it.

 

  “Oh shit-” the other blond sits up and pats the smaller on the back as he shivers. “It’s cool, everything is fine now..”

 

 The smaller groaned in pity as he brings his head out of the trash. “Wh-what happened to you…?”

 

  “Eh, it isn’t too bad.. Just some thugs who think being alphas means they can push the little guy around,” he grabs a clean towel and dabs it over the other’s mouth. “I think I’m done for school today, why don’t we get out of here?”

 

 The smaller blond nods, agreeing with the statement. He wasn’t ready for being put on the spot anymore.

 

  “My place or yours?” the taller asks, standing up. 

 

  “I-I don’t wanna go to my house yet…” Butters replies “B-but I’m really worried about you..”

 

  “Ah don’t fret over me,” Kenny wraps him arm around the other as they walked out. “I’m a lot tougher than I look,”

 

 The two take the back exit, avoiding all the other stranglers as they get to the parking lot and to Kenny’s old truck. Opening the door for the other, he lets him get in and walked to the other side to start the engine. It putters and spurts to life as they drive away, Butters watching the school becomes smaller and smaller, sighing heavily as it disappears. The houses pass by in a blur, making the little blond drowsy.

 

  “You alright there, Buttercup?” Kenny asks, not looking away from the road.

 

  “S’alright… just tired…” he yawns softly.

 

  “We can just sleep when we get to my place, alright..?”

 

  “Kay…” 

 

 Kenny bite his lip as he parks the car at the house. The soft blond was already half asleep by the time he opened the door, he chose to carry him inside and past his drunk dad and pissed off mom. Placing the smaller on the bed, he places a soft kiss on his cheek. A kiss goodbye.

 

 He had lied. Everything was not okay, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause the smaller more stress. But in all actuality, he had a huge concussion and probably a couple cracked ribs. He thanked god he was able to keep up his facade, he had gotten so used to it by now.

 

The blond knew he’d be biting the dust really soon, but he wasn’t going to give Cartman the satisfaction of killing him like a dog. So he tucked in the smaller into his really sad excuse for a bed and decided to take a little walk. 

 

  “See ya in a bit, Butters…” he whispered. The blond was already too tired to hear.

 

 The highway wasn’t always that busy considering the tiny town, but every so often a semi would be trucking by not ever paying enough attention to see a suicidal teen on the side of the road.

 

 Kenny kicked a random beer can for a while until he saw the beauty that was the bright headlights of the truck. He smiled somberly as it got closer.

 

_  3..... _

 

_  2..... _

 

_  1. _

 

 The blond closed his eyes and jumped, the heavy impact sending shocks to his body as it was sent flying like a rag doll. The screech of brakes was the only thing he heard as he opened an eye to see the cloudy sky. He didn’t remember landing.

 

 Yep, his ribs were definitely broken and he couldn’t feel anything below his waist. A terrified scream was another thing he heard besides the loud ringing. A shadow cast over him as a woman in a trucker hat yelled something. It was always the chicks that actually cared. He’d laugh if his lungs weren't filling with blood.

 

 The lady got up pulling out her phone as she called what Kenny could only assume was 911. Not that it would do any good. He coughed and sputtered a splatter of red as his sight gave out, the warm embrace of death coming his way once again.

 

_ Honey, I’m home! _


	11. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops some more nsfw stuff in this chapter! You have been warned!

The morning sun shone through the ragged sheets he had used for blinds, casting uneven rays across the dirty room. Slowly, Kenny opened his eyes to the light, somewhat surprised to see he wasn’t alone in bed. Oh right.

 

 He smiled warmly, running his fingers through the light gold locks of the other in the bed. Thanks whatever god he was still asleep for that. The dirty blond didn’t pay attention to the time, continuing to pet the other until his eyes fluttered open.

 

  “Morning Leo,” he hummed softly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

  “O-oh… mornin’ Kenny…” Butters yawned. “Gosh.. what time is it…?”

 

  “Its….” he picked up his phone from the dresser. “10:45 am,”

 

  “O-oh jesus! That late?!” the smaller blond slides off the bed suddenly, scooping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. “I-if I miss any more school th-they’re gonna tell m-my parents then they’re gonna ground me!”

 

  “Butters,”

 

  “A-and then my dad’s gonna find out everythin’!”

 

  “Butters,”

 

  “A-and who knows what he’ll do then!”

 

  “Butters!” he grabbed the smaller’s shoulders firmly. “It’s Saturday, there’s no school,” 

 

 The little blond stool silent for a few minutes. “Saturday...?” he sounded out each syllable slowly. 

 

  “Yes, it’s the weekend,”

 

 The smaller blond emits a groan in response, returning to the bed and falling into it. Kenny laughs softly at the other, sitting down in the mattress. It was nice to just relax for a while, god knows how much the poor omega needed it. The sounds of birds chirping through the broken windows were a nice change of pace.  However it wasn’t long before the sounds of his parents bickering made the dirty blond groan in annoyance, tapping the other that was in the bed.

 

  “C’mon, let’s go in the fort then, can’t hear them from there,” 

 

 Butters nods, getting up from the bed and following him through the secret tunnel he had used for his Mysterion persona when he was younger. The two made it outside to the ladder, Kenny holding it still as the other climbed up to the little porch he built on it.

 

 After Kenny gets to the top, he grabs a beer can from the stash before flopping on the bed next to the omega and throwing his arm across the other. 

 

  “Damn, what a week….” the taller chuckles, taking a sip of his drink. “Must be pretty damn fucky for you huh, Butters?”

 

 The smaller blond let out a heavy sigh, gripping onto the white wife beater’s shirt Kenny had on. 

 

  “Hey, it ain’t getting to you that much is it..?”

 

  “O-oh.. well… it’s just..” he trembled in short bursts. “I-I just miss him… Eric I mean…”   
  


  “Really? Why?” Kenny tilted his head a little.

 

  “I-I dunno…” his grip tightened as little tears started to flow. “I just… thought things were different.. I-I guess….”

 

 Kenny couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the smaller blond. He seemed so emotionally messed up from everything, the worry he couldn’t fix it crept at his mind.

 

  “Hey, Buttercup,” he wiped a stray tear away. “It wasn’t your fault, he’s just a really stubborn asshole,”

 

  “B-but… he was nice.. n stuff…” he let out a small hiccup. “Wh-when we were alone… it was like he cared about me…”

 

  “I know…” the dirty blond sighs heavily, rubbing the other’s back gently. It seemed to calm him, but only slightly, his mute sobs slowing by a bit.

 

 Kenny continued the soft touches for a while until a soft sound emitted from the blond. He sits up slightly, making eye contact with the other with a certain look in his eyes.

 

  “K-Ken…” the little blond whimpered softly. “Please… I-I don’t wanna feel bad anymore…”

 

 He eyed the other with consolation, knowing full well what he meant, but unsure if it was a good idea. 

 

  “Butters please..” he combed his fingers through the soft gold locks “I don’t think this is what you want…”

 

  “Kenny I….” tears welled up in his eyes once more. “I-I can’t turn to anyone else… ”

 

 The dirty blond sighs heavily, wiping the tears away from his face. “Okay..” he pulls him close, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The omega responds immediately, kissing back with a desperation as he holds onto the taller blond tightly. He tasted sweet and innocent.

 

 He could feel Butters’ worries slowly becoming irrelevant as he tries deepening the kiss as much as he could. The smaller pulls back enough to catch his own breath, his sorrowful eyes seemed to have small flickers of hope in them. Kenny didn’t believe he needed this so badly, but he seemed to be happier. He sighs heavily, going back into the kiss and slowly pulling off his shirt. 

 

 In a swift motion, he flips the smaller to where he was right under him, looking up at Kenny with excitement. 

 

  “I’ll ask one more time, Buttercup..” he panted softly “Are you sure you want this…?”

 

 He nods somewhat desperately. “Y-yes Kenny.. Please…”

 

 He exhaled heavily, coming back down on the little blond and kissing him sharply. The blond grabs hold of the smaller’s waistband, slowly tugging off his pants. Slowly the other garments were removed leaving the omega completely nude in front of him. The smaller sighed softly as the taller caressed his hips with barely any force, as if he was handling a precious statue.

 

 Butters whined impatiently as Kenny reached into his coat pocket for a small packet of lubricant, tossing on the bed as he removes his own clothing haphazardly and returning to place gentle kisses on the smaller’s neck as he tears open the little packet and squeezes some on his fingers.

 

 If the omega was in heat, he’d already be wet enough. Boy Kenny really wanted to see what he looked like in a heat…

 

 Snapping out of his fantasy, the taller blond takes a lubed finger to the blond’s entrance, rubbing circles around the muscles and making the smaller release a tense moan. He was gentle when he pushed the first inside, pumping it in and out before adding a second. The soft whine that came from his lips almost put Kenny over the edge.

 

 Removing the fingers, the taller blond took the remaining lube and coated it over his cock. He didn’t want to hurt the little blond in any way, even if he was begging for it. Rubbing it against the opening, he hesitates.

 

  “K-Ken please…” the omega whines, tears welling up.

 

 The face he made nearly broke his heart. It made him want to console him, not fuck him. It almost felt wrong, but as the smaller ground his hips against his member, he decided.

 

 Going as slow as he possibly could, Kenny pushed his aching member inside. He watched Butters’ face carefully, prepared to stop if he saw even the smallest bit of pain.

 

 The smaller blond whimpered as he bottomed out, both now breathing heavily from the effort.

 

  “Are you okay?” the beta asked softly, leaning up to kiss a tear away from his cheek.

 

  “Y-yeah… I-I’m okay…” he gasped lightly. “Please move…”

 

 The other nods slightly, pulling back out and in experimentally. “Tell me if I’m hurting you..”

 

 “N-no.. it feels g-great…” the omega sighs in pleasure. “G-go faster…”

 

 The taller did as instructed, gradually speeding up his pistoning in and out of the smaller as he became spouting out little moans. 

 

 It was hard to keep going, it almost felt wrong to be screwing the little blond. He trusted Kenny so much, it almost felt like he was taking advantage of him. 

 

 However he was brought back to reality by a somewhat loud whiny moan.

 

  “Aah…! K-Ken… th-there… please…” 

 

 The taller blond studied the other’s face closely. He looked content, but not exactly satisfied. But he was squirming on top of his member, trying to push his hips against it harder. Trying something, he pulls out nearly all the way before ramming in harder than before and making the other scream in excitement. 

 

  “Shh Buttercup…” he leaned forward to the smaller and placed small kisses on his collarbone. Butters wraps his arms around his neck, gasping sharply as Kenny resumed thrusting harder. 

 

 Being pressed up against the smaller was odd in a sense, considering what was in between them. The bump was a little in the way, but no was in hell Kenny was going to say anything  about it. Butters was already self conscious as it was no need to make him think he wasn’t pretty enough for sex. So pushing the thought aside, he simply kept chasing the high that was a good fuck.

 

 The smaller released a louder moan, burying his face in the other’s neck as the other sped up slightly. The sounds made Kenny smile softly. If he was able to make the little blond happy, even for a little bit, he’d feel better about all this.  He started placing small kisses down the other’s neck as he continued. The little omega held on tighter, not bothering to hold back any more moans and whines as he got closer to orgasm. The taller blond held on a little tighter to the other’s hips, trying to keep him still as he slowly lost control of his wild movements.

  
  


  “O-oh god Ken…” the smaller whimpered, squirming slightly and holding on even tighter. It only took a few more good thrust before he spilled his pleasure all over the two’s torsos with a heavy whine.

 

 Kenny wasn’t far, pumping a few more times before burying himself as far as he could manage and bringing the other’s face closer for a kiss. After riding out his high, he pulls free of the smaller, falling back onto the bed with a heavy plop.

 

  “Well…” he chuckled breathlessly. “That was sure something…”

 

  “Mmhm….” a soft sigh came Butters, who closed his eyes. 

 

  Throwing the blanket over him t o keep the little omega from getting cold, he gathers the discarded clothes together, putting on his own and folding up Butters. He grabbed a small box of wipes, coming back and carefully wiping away all the stuff that wouldn’t feel great after it dried. Tossing the dirty wipes in a waste bin, he sits back down on the bed and let’s the other wake up in his own time.

 

 Butters woke up again for the second time that morning feeling cold. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed 2 things. One, he was naked. Two, he was really sore. Sitting up, the memories came back like a slap to the face.

 

  “Morning, again,” Kenny laughs from the foot of the bed.

 

  “O-oh no Ken… I-I didn’t mean to force myself on you…” the smaller blond looked back down at the patchwork blanket he was draped in. “I-I don’t know what I was thinkin’…”

 

  “That’s alright, I didn’t mind at all,” he lets out a small chuckle. “So, do you feel any better?”

 

 Butters grabs his discarded clothes, putting them back on. “I-I don’t really know… b-but I’m gonna go take a walk… I need to move around some..”

 

  “Do you want me to come with you?”

 

  “N-no… I just wanna clear my head….” the little blond walked to the door, gradually climbing down the ladder as the taller watched. Kenny sighed heavily, tossing the can in the trash can. Lying in the bed, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulls it out thinking it was a text from Butters, only for it to be from Cartman instead.

 

_ Meet me at the park _

 

 Kenny let out a soft groan. He really didn’t want to deal with another beating right now, but knowing him, he wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. With a heavy exhale, he grabs his jacket and throws it on, climbing down the ladder to start walking.


	12. And He Shall Appear

 

 Butters felt awful. He still couldn't believe how slutty he had acted in front of Kenny, just begging to him like a common whore, thinking maybe that’d somehow make him feel better, but no. If anything it made him feel worse. Of course that empty feeling wasn’t missing a random fuck, that was something he wouldn’t get back. Blissful ignorance.

 

 The more Butters thought about the past few months the more he was confused. Why would Eric try so hard then, was his reputation that important that he was willing to keep the blond happy to keep his mouth shut? Probably. And now since the whole school knew, soon probably all of the town who knew just how much of a slut he was. The sinking pit of his chest grew heavier with each step, making him want to curl up in a cocoon of blankets on his bed until the world stopped.

 

 As he walked down the street the blond couldn’t help but feel like everyone he passed was staring at him, despite the sweatshirt tied around his waist. He felt exposed and on display out here, but he had something he needed to do. He had already made up his mind. 

 

 The building came into view, a small clinic that stood. The blond stared up at the letters on top before shaking his head and walking inside. There were a few women in the seats, maybe a couple male omegas too. Keeping his head down, he walked up to the counter.

 

  “H-hello... “ he greeted the woman at the desk with a nervous wave. 

 

  “Here for an appointment?” she asks, not looking up from her screen, her long nail clicking the keys as she typed.

 

  “N-no I…” he scratches his arm nervously. “I just w-wanted to get information….”

 

  “Looking to get an abortion? Don’t worry, a lot of people come around looking for that all the time,” the lady pulled out a few pamphlets and handed them to the blond. “Your check up is free, but the procedure costs,

 

  “How much..?” he eyed the pamphlets nervously. They had photos of seemingly happy women on the cover. It didn’t seem fitting.

 

  “Depends on how far along you are, but it’s typically around 50 to 150,”

 

 He sighs softly, taking the pamphlets and the number for the clinic with him. He wasn’t sure how he’d get the money, but at least he could have some time to think. There might be enough in his savings. He can’t bring someone into the world like this. Not if he couldn’t even take care of himself.

 

\-----------------------------

 

 Kenny made it to the park in a few minutes, like he was instructed. No one was there at this time on a Saturday except the husky brunet. He was at a bench, tapping his foot impatiently as the blond walked up.

 

  “About fucking time, asshole,” he grumbled, getting up. 

 

  “Is this about you avoiding Butters?” Kenny sits on the bench. “Because I really don’t want to hear about how little you even care about him,”

 

  “Shut up asshole! I know what I’m doing!!” the brunet retorted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

 

  “Bullshit! You’re just trying to save your own skin!”

 

  “No I’m fucking not! I called you here to give you the fucking explination like you want so bad now let me talk!” 

 

 Kenny was slightly taken aback, going quiet to listen to the larger. “Alright, fine.”

 

 The alpha huffs. “Thank you,” he takes a seat on the bench. “I’m avoiding him to protect him. I don’t know if you noticed, but everyone thinks I’m the town psycho. If everyone knew he let me knock him up, he’d be called crazy and not just stupid,”

 

  “Then why don’t you spend time with him?”

 

  “Because I am the town psycho, retard,” he sighs “He deserves something better, he deserves you. I know you treat him better and I don’t want to hurt him anymore,”

 

  “You’re still hurting him though,” he groans in annoyance. “He’s miserable without you, I even fucked him but he’s still feeling horrible,”

 

  “Well, he can just get over it-” the taller paused. “You what..”

 

  “Don’t get pissed, he pratically begged me to fuck him so he would feel a little less shitty,” 

 

  “You…” the alpha stood. “You  _ fucked him…? _ ”

 

  “Jesus man, like I said,”

 

  “You fucking HAD SEX WITH HIM??!” the brunet grabbed him by the collar.

 

  “Fuck man chill out! You aren’t even dating or anything what the fuck!” Kenny didn’t expect this reaction.

 

  “No! Fuck you! He’s fucking pregnant you aren’t supposed to do that!”

 

  “You’re the one who suggested he’d get an abortion,” Kenny looked up at the face Eric was making. It was a mix of anger, denial, a lovely spew of emotions. “Oh-ho my god! You do love him, don’t you?” 

 

 The brunet growled deep in his throat. “I will beat you harder than last time I fucking swear on it..”

 

  “Oh dude no fair I had to put myself out of my misery!”

 

 Eric threw the blond down in the dirt. “I fucking knew it, all you wanted was to get in his pants.. I fucking  _ told  _ him!” 

 

  “Hey, I’m not the one who left him thinking no one loved him then blatantly said so word for word,” Kenny got up, brushing the dirt off his pants. “What words did you use again…? Oh yeah,  ‘I’ll have you know I would have never fucked you if it wern’t for your stupid omega bewitching shit’,”

 

 The brunet visibly flinches. “W-well I wouldn’t have! But that doesn’t mean… I just… I was pissed off..! AGH!” he collapses on the bench. “Fuck what have I done…”

 

  “Rejected the only person who ever loved you, abandoned him, made him feel worthless,”

 

  “That was rhetorical asswipe..”

 

  “Hey, you asked,” he shrugged.

 

 Eric groaned, rolling his eyes. “Where is he now?” the larger more demanded than asked.

 

  “Hell if I know, he went for a walk,”

 

 Eric stands quicker than Kenny thought was possible. “You can’t fucking… leave him alone like that!” he starts storming off. “I fucking knew a beta wouldn’t be able to take care of him, where did he go?””   
  
  “He said he was going for a walk, I don’t know where,” Kenny got up to follow the angry brunet.    
  
  “Ugh, text him or call him, he won’t listen to me,”

 

  “Why do you need to find him so bad then?” the blond nearly tripped as the other started walking down the sidewalk.

 

  “Because I don’t want him to be alone! Now shut the fuck up and call him!”

 

  “Jesus, fine,” Kenny scoffs, getting out his phone to text the smaller blond.

 

_ hey leo where r u? _

 

The two kept walking down the road, no answer. 

 

  “He ain’t answering dude,” the blond scoffs, putting his phone in his pocket.

 

  “Well call him!” Eric growled, seeming more and more irritated.

 

  “Fuck no, I’m not as desprate as you!” he gets out his phone again, maybe one more text couldn’t hurt..

 

_ hello? are you alright? _

 

A soft buzz was accompanied with an answer.

 

_ Sorry I was doing something _

 

  “Is that him?” the brunet stops. “Let me see!” 

 

  “Dude get off!” Kenny shoved the other off as he texted back.

 

_ where r u? _

 

_ I’m over by the abortion clinic  _

 

  “He says he’s by the abortion clinic,”

 

  “What?! Come on!” he takes Kenny’s hand and pretty much drags him down the road. 

 

  “What has your dick in a knot? You were the one to say so first!”

 

  “Because he doesn't want to, retard! Pay attention!” 

 

  “Why do you think he’s there then?” 

 

  “You’re too stupid to understand now come on!”

 

 Kenny sighed in defeat, following the determined brunet. 

 

\--------------------

 

 Butters stepped out of the clinic with the pamphlets in his pocket, ready to go back home at this point. He’d just have to find a way to get the money together at this point. 

 

 As he started walking back in the direction he came, he heard his name being called to him. The blond froze on the spot, unwilling to move and see whoever wanted to torment him now. A hand was placed on his shoulder making him nearly jump out of his skin.

 

  “Whoa hey dude it’s fine,” the comforting voice eased him into turning. A noiret was standing on the sidewalk, an omega like him but a bit taller than he was. He was wearing a red letterman jacket. “Didn’t mean to scare you there, I just haven’t seen you out of school lately,”

 

 Stan smiled softly to calm the other, the red head was slightly behind.

 

  “What are you doing out here?” Kyle asked as he got closer. He was nearly 2 inches taller than the dark haired omega. “I thought you would have hid out for the next few months,”   
  
The blond shook his head “I-I just had to get out… it was gettin’ really cramped…” not that he wouldn’t be pleased doing that.

  
  


  “Hey, since you’re already out, how about you come with us to get some lunch?” Stan smiled warmly for the other omega, sympathy traced in his features. “I’m sure you’d wanna get some time to relax,”   
  
  “I-I guess….” Butters tugged on the ties of his sweater around his waist. “A-as long as it’s out of the way….”

 

 The red head nodded. “Let’s get some food then huh?” 

 

 The three walked to a nearby sandwich shop, the small blond sticking by the taller alpha out of fear of everyone else. The noiret grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him. They got to the door, Kyle holding it open for the two as they walked inside. For an early lunch, the cafe wasn’t that busy, a few older people here and there but not too many. They ended up sitting near the back of the restaurant, getting waited soon and given drinks.

 

  “So, how have you been holding up?” Kyle asked, stirring his tea with a straw. “Can’t imagine how hard it is with your parents,”

 

  “O-oh uh…. Th-they don’t know….” the blond sipped his soda shamefully.

 

 Kyle looked up shocked from his drink where as Stan nearly choked.

 

“They don’t know? How in the world have they not figured it out yet?”

 

  “W-well they don’t really care that much about me to look… I-I guess….” the blond omega tapped the table with his fingernail.

 

  “Dude, that shit sucks..” Stan looked at the little blond sympathetically. “I’m glad it wasn’t me,”

 

 The waitress arrives with a few plates, passing them around the three and informing that she can refill their drinks whenever. The warm skinned waitress smelled like coffee and pine trees, almost calming to the omega. 

 

 “So, any plans on what to do then?” the red headed alpha asked from his sandwich. The blond shakes his head. “You’re going to have to make up your mind sooner or later, raising a baby while still in school and no way of gaining income can really be dangerous,”   
  


  “Y-yeah I know….” Butters reached into his pocket where the papers sat, making sure they were still there. 

 

  “I’m sure you can get a part time job, just until you can’t anymore,” Stan perks up from his food. “I work at the grocery shop as a cashier, and they need a bagger,”

 

  “Y-you think I can do that…?” the blond was poking at the little salad he got.

 

  “I think you can,” Kyle looked over the blond. “And if you don’t want to do that, I think there’s other places that need interns and those kind of things,” 

 

  “O-oh gosh fellas… I-I don’t know what to say…” he grinned sheepishly. “You don’t really gotta help me out like that…”

 

  “No problem dude!” the nioret’s smile widened, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Besides, you still haven’t told us who the baby daddy is, it’s just us man,” 

  
  
The blond fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie. “W-well…”

 

  “Is it Kenny?” Kyle looked over with a critical eye. 

 

  “Wh-what?! N-no! God I…” the blond fidgeted with his thumbs. “I-it’s Eric… okay…? D-don’t.. tell anybody ...”   
  


 The two were silent. The blond thought that maybe they didn’t hear him until Stan let out a loud laugh.

 

  “No fucking way dude!” he snorted, nearly choking on his soda once more. “You’re telling me, that Eric fucking Cartman stuck his dick in you??”

 

  “Shh!!” Butters hissed, scared of who might be in the restaurant. “B-but yes…” 

 

 Stan could only suppress his giggling, Kyle was still looking at him with disbelief. Or was it concern..

 

  “And I’m guessing he’s being a deadbeat asshole, am I right?” the redhead raised a knowing eyebrow. 

 

  “Y-yeah…”

 

  “If you can get proof he is the father, you can sue him for child support money,” he pointed out calmly.

 

 God knows he’d want to see the asshole in court preferably on trial for all the shit he’s done in the past but a good ol’ fashioned child support suing is good enough.

 

  “I-I don’t wanna sue him!”

 

  “Suit yourself,” he shrugged, finishing off his food. “But if you ever change your mind and think he needs to be taught a lesson, I can talk to my dad,” 

 

 Butters sighed softly, going back to his food and idly poking it with his fork. At least it was another option, but going to court in front of a bunch of people would be pretty stressful. Maybe he should just try to get that job to better support himself. 

 

  “Have you gone to the clinic yet?” the noiret looked up from his cheeseburger. “There’s a clinic to omegas that will give you a check up free of charge,”

 

 The blond shook his head. “I-I don’t like doctors… “ If he was going to be forced into seeing one, he’d make it a one time thing.

  “Well, if you ever need help or anything just give us a call,” Kyle sighed softly. “God knows what Fatass is going to do,” 

 

 A soft buzzing caught the three’s attention as the redhead pulled out his phone.

 

  “That’s Nichole, I’m going to meet her at the mall,” he informs, getting up off his chair and throwing down a few dollar bills. “That should do it, see ya,” the redhead waves as he walks out.

 

  “I can walk you home, alright?” Stan gets up as well, holding out his hand to the other. The blond takes it, slowly standing up and adjusting his sweater.

 

  “A-alright..” he exhales as the two walk out of the restaurant.

 

 The cloudy sky was starting to clear, warm rays of sunshine that shone despite the cold and gloomy weather. Having someone around relaxed the blond enough that he wasn’t curled in on himself anymore, walking by Stan’s side. 

 

  “Look, dude I’m serious about all that,” he looked over at the other omega. “We really do care about you, even since this is all because Cartman couldn’t keep it in his pants,”

 

The two shared a laugh as they walked down the road. They had walked a few blocks when Butters pulled out his phone. It was put in silent since they had gone into the cafe and it looked like he had a few texts and a lot of missed calls from,

 

  “Speak of the devil…” the black haired male let out an audible groan as he stopped on the pavement.


	13. Truce and Bribery

 

 Kenny was merely along for the ride as Eric pulled him along.

 

  “There!!” the brunet called as he pulled the blond. He was pretty much a paper bag at this point as he was practically dragged through the streets. “There you are!”

 The one he was referring to was with Stan, the one a couple other omegas that were in the school. The noiret scowled at the two that ran up. Though he wasn’t as submissive as Butters, he was a couple inches taller, he was still shorter than the other two and quite a bit smaller. The blond nervously ducked behind the other as Cartman gasped for breath.

 

  “What do you want?” the nioret crossed his arms as he stood in front of his fellow omega.

 

  “God.. don’t fucking assume I’m here for anything,” Eric rolled his eyes, standing back up. “I had to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything stupid,”

 

 The blond ducked more behind the other. 

 

  “Well, he isn’t, now go away,”

 

  “Wow, fuck you, Stan,” he rolled his eyes.

 

  “Why am I not surprised?” the dark-haired scoffed, grabbing the blond’s hand in a tight grip as he turned his back to the alpha. 

 

  “I’m just… I’m here to say sorry alright jeez!” this made the two stop and turn, the smaller looking confused and hopeful and the other looking suspicious.

 

  “Y-you what…?” Butters let go of the other’s hand as he took a step forward.

 

  “I know… I acted like a dick… so I wanted to apologize okay?”

 

 The little blond squinted “You did act like a dick, Eric…. You hurt my feelin’s but.. you never really cared in the first place, so why do you care now…?”

 

  “I did care.. Fine..” the taller brunet seemed uncomfortable talking about his feelings, scratching his neck. “It was my fault and.. I don’t want to end up with a kid that doesn’t know me. I don’t want to end up like my dad,”

 

 As Butters thought the words over, he was gently pulled away. “You don’t trust him, do you?” the soft eyes of Stan looked him over with every bit of concern. 

 

  “I-I…” the blond was left to ponder the words, then turning back to the other two. “I’ll forgive you… but if you want me to do stuff with you again you gotta prove it,”

 

 Tilting his head at this, Eric crossed his arms. “Like how?”

 

  “L-like doin' stuff with me that isn’t just what you wanna do, a-and stop aviodin’ me either!”

 

  “Oh come on, if I spend all my time with you everyone is gonna find out!” 

 

  “W-well…” Butters paused for a moment, gathering his courage. “Th-that’s just tough titties!”

 

 Kenny stifled a snort at the other’s words, covering it up with a cough as the brunet shot daggers at him. “Oh my god…. Fine.. I’ll do shit with you, please forgive me,”

  
  


 The agreement made the smaller smile. “Alright,” Stepping up to the larger, he wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, resting his head on the other’s warm chest. The brunet flinched slightly at the gesture, they never did anything like this but behind closed doors, and someone might look and see it from where they were standing. 

 

  “Okay okay can we go back to my place?” the alpha scooted away as the blond let go of the hug.

 

  “I-I actually should get back home.. I don’t want my dad getting mad at me,” Butters regained his posture before waving to the other three. “Thanks for lunch, Stan,” 

 

 The three watched as he left, a somewhat happier disposition as he walked down the street.

 

  “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that affectionate before…” the raven-haired looked back with a look of disbelief.

 

  “Dude I got it all on video,” 

 

  “EY! You better delete that right now!” 

  “Not a chance fatass!” the shorter male chuckled as he stuffed his phone in his pocket as he started to run down the street. “I’m gonna show it to Kyle!”    
  
  Turning red, the alpha started jogging after him “I’m going to fucking kill you!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and for the short chapter, I've gotten really busy and I'll try to get more chapters out there! I've honestly changed so much with the story that I'm not really sure what I'm doing with it anymore


End file.
